The present invention is in the technical field of medical devices. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of harvesting bone graft materials using a Reamer-Irrigator-Aspirator (RIA) Device. Currently, materials in the output stream from a RIA device, such as that provided by Synthes, are not fully and efficiently collected. While there have been some attempts to collect large scale material, other materials such as plasma, and other cellular elements are not currently collected and are discarded. Further, the approach used even to collect the large scale materials, essentially bone fragments, is not efficient for medical personnel to use in the operating room.